UN PRINCIPE BASTANTE CURIOSO
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Izumi era una chica que se había transferido al instituto Deimon, después de haber estado en el instituto Zokugaku, esta chica integra en el club de fútbol americano y es secuestrada, para lo que el hombre bendecido por los dioses se convierte en su valiente principe.


.

.

.

.

**NOTA: **_Para comprender el personaje de Minerva Anezaki les invito a leer "MI PEQUEÑA TRAVIESA"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**UN PRICIPE BASTANTE CURIOSO**

_By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Era un día como todos en el infierno, bueno exagero solo era el entrenamiento de los Deimon Devilbats impartido por Hiruma. Ese día estaba más soleado de lo común y el calor era insoportable, disuadir al demonio de Deimon de cancelar el entrenamiento era conseguir que el entrenamiento fuese más tortuoso que el infierno de Dante Alighieri en la Divina Comedia, pero en fin Hiruma no es la razón de la que vengo hablar; si no de cómo el barba de chivo (como Hiruma lo llamaba) se había enamorado de una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules. Ella era Izumi. Esa chica es simpática, el día en que Natsuhiko la conoció, Minerva Anezaki, prima de Mamori, había llegado contenta. Una estudiante de intercambio del instituto Zokugaku había llegado a Deimon, casualmente su novio Habashira le había hablado de ella ya que era amiga de la infancia y la protegía como su hermana.

Como toda novia estaba más que feliz de poder ayudar a su novio con su amiga. Cuando Izumi llego, sus compañeros de clases pensaban que ella era una rebelde al igual que los estudiantes de Zokugaku y que probablemente andaba metida con algunos grupos pandilleros de Japón.

Pero era todo lo contrario.

Izumi era demasiado cohibida, de hecho en Zokugaku no la molestaban porque Habashira lo había mandado, y como el camaleón era el jefe en la preparatoria todos obedecían. Izumi no se llevaba con nadie hasta que vio a Minerva sonriente tomarle de la mano. Ella no se resistió, lo único que quería era estar con alguien conocido.

Minerva la llevo a la casa club de Deimon, quería presentarla al equipo de futbol americano y asi hacer nuevos amigos. Justamente abriendo la puerta estaba, cuando apareció Natsuhiko dando vueltas con una pierna y, para colmo, no había visto a Izumi y le cayó encima. El chico quedo petrificado al observar esos ojos azules tan brillantes y cálidos, La chica se sonrojo y tenia deseos de salir corriendo, hasta que llego Suzuna.

-¡Hermano tonto!- y con un periódico enrollado le dio en la cabeza, la expresión de ese chico al momento del golpe le saco una sonora carcajada a la chica nueva; lo cual tranquilizo al chico.

Él se levanto y ayudo a la tímida chica a levantarse del suelo. Minerva ayudo a Izumi a introducirse al grupo y la presento con los miembros de los Devilbats, todos estaban encantados con la chica; tanto que aquella chica no dudo en inscribirse al equipo de futbol americano al igual que Suzuna, Minerva y Mamori.

Una integrante más en el libro demoniaco.

Hiruma sonreía y Mamori lo miraba con sospecha, pero lo dejo pasar. El chico no era tan malo, más si ella se lo pedía. Izumi con rapidez tuvo confianza con Suzuna, la hermana del chico que le dio la calurosa bienvenida al equipo.

-Pequeña ¿estás segura de meterte en el equipo de futbol americano?- Jumonji le preguntaba a Izumi con interés, pues la chica era hermosa.

-Sabes que…- Kuroki no logro terminar con la frase.

-Hiciste un pacto con el diablo.- Menciono Hiruma mientras reia, pues creía tener un nuevo esclavo. Izumi estaba nerviosa después de ver al demonio reír.

-Tranquila Izumi no permitiré que Hiruma te haga algo.- Dijo Mamori viendo al chico de manera aterradora, asi como cuando tocan sus preciados pastelillos de crema.

El chico solo bufo y se dedico a escribir en su computadora; Izumi solo le sonrio a Mamori y estaba contenta de ayudar a los chicos.

-Daré lo mejor de mi misma.- Los chicos aplaudieron sorprendidos de la determinación de Izumi, sin notar que había unos ojos observándola detenidamente.

Las obligaciones de la chica dentro del club solo se resumían en ayudar en la limpieza de la casa club, conseguir videos de los partidos y darle agua a los jugadores. Algo fácil para comenzar y, a su vez, Mamori ya no se sentía tan atareada con la ayuda de Minerva, Izumi y Suzuna.

Izumi había entablado conversaciones con algunos chicos; incluso Hiruma, el chico demonio, parecía más interesante; sin embargo ella había observado la especial atencion que él tiene hacia Mamori. Los Hermanos Huh-huh eran súper graciosos y Togano había hecho un dibujo de ella y el, al parecer el chico tenía un gran talento para el dibujo. Sena y Monta le llenaban de tranquilidad con sus locuras y era agradable estar con ellos, Musashi era realmente atento en ayudarle a cargar cosas pesadas, Kurita y Komusubi la llevaban al puesto de ramen a comer y eran realmente muy amables.

Y entonces estaba él. El chico sorprendentemente flexible mantenía una distancia sobre ella; ella no sabía porque ¿le habría caído mal? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que el chico la miraba detenidamente, incluso Hiruma había hecho comentarios como para ponerlo nervioso, lo cual solo conseguían sonrojar al chico y sacarle un "ahaha" que le parecía divertido a Izumi.

Un día como todos Izumi llego temprano a la casa Club, antes que llegara Hiruma y Mamori, ese día había alistado los uniformes de los chicos y llego Natsuhiko a la casa el club, el chico miro a Izumi le sonrio, ella estaba alegre por el gesto del chico, el cual tomo asiento.

-¿Te sientes cómoda en el club?- Izumi dejo de acomodar los uniformes y volteo a ver al chico que esta vez le hablaba.

-Siempre he sido alguien tímida pero ahora me siento cómoda.- La chica le sonrio.

-No te tienes que preocupar por Hiruma, el demonio tiene ideas retorcidas pero no es tan malo después de todo.

-Que lindo eres Natsuhiko.- El chico se sonrojo pero como siempre no dura mucho, asi es Natsuhiko.

-Ahaha para ti soy el señor bendecido por los dioses pequeña Izumi.- La chica tenía una enorme gota en la frente.

-Ahora entiendo a Suzuna.

Asi paso el día mientras cada uno de los integrantes de los Devilbats llegaban, cada vez se sentía más en ambiente, aunque debia admitir que extrañaba a su amigo Habashira.

Un mes llevaba de estar con los chicos.

En las tardes solía irse con Natsuhiko, Suzuna, Sena y Monta hacia su casa, y llegar muy temprano antes del entrenamiento de la tarde; estaba sola arreglando los uniformes antes de que llegara Mamori, que como de costumbre solía asistir al comité de disciplina, Izumi arreglaba los uniformes cuando alguien cubrió sus ojos y su boca con un pañuelo, todo se volvió oscuro y no recuerda lo que sucedió.

Cuando despertó.

Se encontró atada de pies y manos a una silla de madera, enfrente estaba un tipo con rastras de apariencia sexy, pero al no mas observarlo bien seria el tipo de hombre con el que es mejor no meterse.

-Parece que despiertas precioso angel, parece que todas las chicas de Deimon son interesantes y hermosas.- Dijo el tipo con su pose arrogante; Izumi tenía miedo pero sabía que no debia mostrarse débil con él y lo miro de manera amenazante, claro considerando su posición.- Pero que mal educado soy mi nombre es Agon Kongo.- Izumi simplemente no dijo nada, no quería hablar con ese tipo que al solo ver parece repugnante.- Vamos preciosa necesito que me digas que hacia Hiruma con nuestra información.

_-¿Información? ¿Hiruma tiene información de este tipo?- _Ella pensaba para sí mientras Agon acariciaba su rostro con su mano, el tenia aspecto aterrador casi psicópata, ella cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor y esperar que todo fuera un mal sueño.

.

.

.

.

Natsuhiko había notado la falta de la chica y Hiruma observo a su alrededor; habían uniformes tirados por el piso, eso no pintaba bien, el trato era que debia proteger de Izumi, se lo había prometido a Habashira a cambio de que consiguiera la información de los Shinryuuji de Naga. Mamori se enojaría con él, tomo su teléfono y marco a Habashira el cual parecía estar de infarto.

-¡Hiruma eso no era parte del trato!

-Tranquilo primo soquete nadie se mete con el demonio de Deimon.- sin más colgó; Natsuhiko llevaba escuchando a Hiruma, el chico no podía perder el tiempo y recordó un detalle; Ceberos el perro del inframundo podía encontrar todo lo que olfateara y era muy rápido, no perdía nada con intentarlo, a cambio le daría un enorme trozo de carne que tenía en su mochila que era su almuerzo, el chico tomo un gancho para cabello que utilizaba Izumi y se lo coloco en la nariz al perro del infierno, Cerberos se levanto y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida del instituto, Natsuhiko corrió tras el perro, el era su única alternativa para encontrar a la chica.

Cerberos corrió por las calles y llego a una zona marginal. Habían paredes pintadas por los vagos de las calles, el perro se detuvo en unos departamentos de mala muerte, que se encontraban en una esquina casi final de una zona marginal, el llego y escucho un grito aterrador de una chica y supo que era Izumi, sin más pensarlo Natsuhiko golpeo la puerta con una patada abriéndola.

Armado solamente con Cerberos entro observando a Izumi atada en una silla, tenía la camisa medio abierta con solo el sostén y a un Agon tocándole los pechos con sorna, el no pudo evitarlo y le lanzo un puñetazo al maldito rastras por atreverse a tocar a la chica, Agon esquivo el ataque y le repartió otro puñetazo al chico, la pelea continuo y ambos comenzaron a repartirse de golpes en el piso. Natsuhiko estaba furioso; aprovecharse de una chica no es algo de caballeros y eso es algo que el hombre bendecido por los dioses no va a permitir.

El no supo cómo pero saco fuerza de su interior y se coloco encima de Agon golpeándolo directamente en la cara, rompiéndole las gafas de sol que portaba, el chico estaba fúrico hasta que de la puerta iban entrando Hiruma, Habashira acompañados del resto de los Zokugaku y los Deimon, la situación era problemática, Habashira tenía cara de pocos amigos por meterse con su amiga, que es como su hermana y los Zokugaku le tenían tanto afecto por su noble corazón; Hiruma y Habashira separaron a Natsuhiko el cual estaba hasta despeinado de tanta pelea.

-Escúchame bien maldito rastras si vuelves a tocar a esta pequeña diosa te las voy apartir nuevamente.- Natsuhiko le dijo para lo que después se levanto para desatar a la pobre Izumi, que aun estaba en shock después de ver la paliza que recibió Agon.

-¿Que sugieres hacer Maldito primo?- Dijo Hiruma sonriéndole diabólicamente a Agon quien era sostenido con las cadenas de los compañeros de Habashira.

-Un castigo de ruleta rusa primo soquete.- Decía Habashira chasqueado la lengua.

-Maldito barbón, llévate a tu maldita novia a la casa club y ustedes malditos renacuajos váyanse con ellos, solo nos quedaremos los Zokugaku, el maldito viejo y yo.- Los chicos se fueron sin pensarlo y Natsuhiko cargo en brazos a Izumi.

Nadie dijo nada en el camino y cuando llegaron a la casa club fueron recibidos por las chicas, Minerva estaba asustada por Izumi sabía que era como una hermana para Habashira y fue la primera en ir abrazarla, Mamori le sirvió una taza de te para tranquilizarse y Suzuna le limpiaba el rostro de las lagrimas, Natsuhiko se acerco a Izumi para saber cómo estaba la chica, pero ella al ver a Natsuhiko con el labio partido y un ojo morado, Izumi se asusto; tomo su rostro y lo acaricio, sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse por las lagrimas y todos los demás miembros salieron del lugar dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

-Pequeña diosa no llores.- El chico abrazo a la chica que se había aferrado a su camisa.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Preciosa no te disculpes alguien debia poner en su lugar a ese tipo además, no iba solo Cerberos iba con migo.- El perro gruño molesto; entonces Natsuhiko recordó no haberle dado el pedazo de carne que le prometió; lo saco de su mochila y se lo entrego al perro que lo devoró demasiado rápido. Izumi saco una gasas del botiquín para limpiar las heridas del chico, el cual estaba clavado en sus bellos ojos azules, mientras suavemente pasaba la gasa para retirar los restos de sangre, lavaba la zona con jabón yodado y limpiaba con agua hervida, el chico estaba atento a todo pero estaba observando sus labios rosas, se preguntaba si serian tan suaves como se veían, la idea se le paso por la cabeza y entonces sin pensarlo tomo a Izumi de la nuca y la beso suavemente, el contacto le saco un suspiro largo a la chica, quien cerró los ojos al sentir las caricias suaves de los labios del chico, nunca pensó que su primer beso seria de un héroe, puede ser que no sea el clásico príncipe que llega acompañado de un valiente corcel y con su resplandeciente armadura, pero si era un príncipe bastante curioso, que llego con el uniforme de los Devilbats y de un perro de apariencia terrorífica, soltó el beso suavemente y le sonrio al chico, definitivamente su salvador merecía muchos besos mas pero con un labio lastimado mejor atenderlo primero.

-Wao chico bendecido por los dioses debo curarte primero.- Dijo Izumi sonriéndole y dándole un beso suave.

-Mi pequeña diosa nadie te tocara yo estaré para ti de acuerdo ahaha.- de la nada escucharon las risas y aplausos desde la puerta Izumi se sonrojo mucho y el chico solo se limito abrazarla.

-¡Yupi tengo una cuñada muy linda hermano tonto no sé como hiciste para conseguirla!- Suzuna abrazaba ambos feliz.

-Muchas felicidades a ambos.- Mamori les daba felicitaciones.

-huh… huh…huh… ¿Cómo es posible que este tonto haya conseguido a una chica muy linda?- los hermanos huh-huh no salían del asombro.

-Le hablare a Habashira estará contento y no te preocupes se como castigar a mi camaleón si te amenaza.- Minerva estaba súper contenta hasta que de pronto el teléfono de Mamori sonó.

-Diga… ¿Qué has hecho?... ¿El canal de las luchas?- Mamori tomo el control del televisor y coloco el canal de la lucha libre y todos los Devilbats estaban atónitos por lo que veían.

-Asi que este es Agon Kongo un tipo machista que irrespeta a las mujeres eh.- Una mujer que parecía practicar levantamiento de pesas y físico culturismo, miraba a un angustiado Agon que se escondía en una de las esquinas de un ring de lucha libre, debajo había una serie de mujeres rodeando el cuadrilátero, algunas eran fuertes y musculosas, otras delgadas que parecían modelos de revistas y otras con apariencias de convictas, todas parecían furicas y detrás de ellas estaban Habashira, Musashi y Hiruma sentados bebiendo una cerveza y brindando por la dulce venganza.

-Que agradables son tus amigas.- decía Musashi mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza fría.

-Y eso que no las has visto en acción.- Habashira chasqueaba la lengua contento por la función.

-Maldito Rastras hoy te la comiste Ke.- Los chicos parecían realmente fascinados de ver como la enorme mujer, levantaba al chico y lo lanzaba al piso del ring, se subía en el haciéndole una llave de lucha libre que se llamaba el arco y flecha.

Agon gritaba de dolor.

Luego subió otra luchadora de igual condición que trepo a la esquina del ring, tomando impulso se le tiro encima sacándole el aire al chico. Posteriormente subió una chica con cuerpo de modelo, las demás se bajaron dejándola sola en el ring, vino ella tomando impulso desde las cuerdas del ring y dándole una patada en la frente lo lanzo fuera del ring; que fue atrapado por las demás chica y subido a la fuerza después de unos cuantos golpes proporcionados por las ellas, luego la misma chica le hizo unas pinzas, dándole vueltas a su cuerpo en el aire tirándolo al suelo.

-Mira cabron ahora aprenderás a respetar a las mujeres.- decía esta luchadora con cuerpo de modelo de victoria secret.

-Piedad por favor piedad.- decía el chico al borde de la desesperación.

-Ni mierda cabron hoy te la comes.- dijo la chica mientras le hacia una Nelson completa, luego subió otra luchadora de la misma condición y llevo unos palos de kendo, comenzó a repartirle de golpes en la espalda desnuda del chico el cual se retorcía y le quedaban marcados en la piel, Agon estaba tendido en el piso y esta chica le hizo la cruceta en el piso del ring, provocando que el chico se rindiera, Hiruma se levanto junto con los chicos, subió al ring con las demás chicas y levantaron las manos de ellas que se encargaron de volver un infierno la estadía de Agon.

-Kekekeke la ruleta del infierno maldito rastras no te acerques a nuestras chicas.- Decía Hiruma con sorna.

-¿Qué has aprendido Agon?- decía Musashi a la par de Agon mientras lo miraba a la cara y este planeaba contestarle _¡un púdrete!_ cuando una de las luchadoras lo miro como el mismo Cerberos.

-A… tratar a las mujeres… como damas.- Dijo un Agon temeroso.

-Izumi esto es para ti.- Dijo la luchadora que parecía modelo de victoria secret y que se había encargado de darle la segunda paliza a Agon.- Todos en la casa club estaban atónitos, pero felices de la lección que aprendió Agon, asi seguro aprende a comportarse como un hombre; Hiruma y los chicos iban entrando a la casa club.

-¡Habashira!- Dijo Minerva corriendo y abrazando a su novio dándole un beso en los labios.

-¡Hola preciosa!- le respondió Habashira y miro a Izumi abrazada por Natsuhiko.- Bueno ya me demostraste que protegerás a mi hermana asi que esta demás que te lo diga.- Dijo el camaleón observando al chico, el cual asintió mientras Izumi abrazaba a su hermano y se sonrojaba.

-¡Gracias hermano!

-¡Hiruma!- Mamori miraba al demonio con los cachetes inflados.

-Oí ¿que hice mal Maldita Manager?

-¡Estoy orgullosa!- Dijo Mamori abrazando a Hiruma sonrojándolo un poco; la antenita de Suzuna se levanto y todos en la casa club miraban al demonio sonrojado, el cual saco su metralla y comenzó a disparar en la casa club.

-Ya-ha malditas ayudantes, irán a recibir clases de lucha libre con las chicas para defensa personal.- Ninguna de las chicas se opuso a esa decisión después de ver la paliza de Agon las cuatro chicas estaban entusiasmadas de aprender, Izumi aprendió a confiar en sus nuevos amigos y amar a su nuevo novio.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí está este Fanfic que va dedicado a Xjapan yo le había prometido hacer un Fanfic y hasta hoy el ultimo día de vacaciones encontré un poco de tiempo libre para escribir este fic, va con mucho cariño, se que algunos preguntan ¿quién es Minerva? pues es un personaje que he inventado para novia de Habashira en mi fic de "Mi Pequeña Traviesa" el es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque no lo quiero como a Shin por el cual babeo, pero sin embargo me agrada muchísimo y no pude evitar colocarlo en posición de caballero rebelde, también coloque algo de HirumaxMamori pues ellos también me encantan. Este fic fue un poco difícil por escribir al personaje de Natsuhiko espero no me haya quedado muy Oc. Le doy las gracias a mi amiga Áyame-chan por haberme ayudado a corregir el formato gracias por ayudarme espero haber mejorado un poco. _

_Bueno chicos y chicas me despido espero vernos pronto en otro fic que posteriormente continua Kid y Tetsuma espero sus reviews los cuales me alegran el día buena suerte nos vemos luego. _


End file.
